Kligen Tames the Demons
by ThisLoveThisHate1003
Summary: The Kligen a gang of super powered immortals  has entered the lives of the Lords of the underworld with only one thing on their minds. Get with one of the Lords. *set before the Darkest Secret*
1. Are they, TorTor

**Hello all my dear readers. It is I, ThisLoveThisHate1003. I am here to write yet another of my completely odd stories. So YAY! This is a Lords of the underworld fanfic and it takes place BEFORE her most recent book ****The Darkest Secret.**** But now I shall have one of my favorite characters do the disclaimer! William, say what's written on the paper in front of you. William: NO! ME: Do it or you'll be losing your man jewels! William: fine, ThisLoveThisHate1003 doesn't own The Lords of the Underworld series nor is she making a profit from this story.**

It had started as a normal day in the Budapest fortress. Sabin and Gwen had been training with Strider, Bianka, and Kaia. Maddox was hidden away in his room with his pregnant wife, Ashlyn and Reyes was doing the same with Danika. The Gods only knew what Anya and Lucien were up too. Gideon, his wife Scarlet, Amun, Kane, and Cameo were all in the living room going over battle plans in case the hunters ever tried to infiltrate their town again. Aeron had long since taken Paris to town to try and help him find a female before the warrior weakened any more, seeing as poor Paris was still aching over Sienna's death. So all in all it was a pretty calm day. That is until Torin came over the intercom with some very startling news.

"Uh, Guys I think we might have a situation on our hands!" The ones in the living room looked up in alarm and the hallway was filled with the sounds of running feet. Maddox burst through the door first followed quickly by the other lords. Lucien looked up at the speaker. "Torin, what's going on?" "Well there are about 6 girls who are making their way up the mountain at this very moment." Reyes butted in, "So they're probably just some tourists who got lost!" You could practically hear Torin rolling his eyes. "I don't think so seeing as I just witnessed one of them burn a tree to the ground with flames that came out of her _skin._" The warriors glanced worriedly at each other. No one dared say a thing…. Well except for William that is. "Dude, are they at least _hot_?" Strider snickered and smiled evilly up at the intercom. "Well TorTor? Are they?" Silence fell, yet again. "You know what? Shut the hell up and go find out what they're up too!" Strider laughed under his breath and followed the group outside. Chicks who could create fire and possibly do other amazing things… oh yeah this is gonna be fun.


	2. Its Them!

Carrying all of the necessary weapons, the gang made their way down to where Torin had said the girls were. They arrived silently and were utterly surprised (and pleased in William's case) about what they saw. Like Torin had said, there were about six girls but their gender was the only thing that linked them.

Three of the girls were tall while the other three were of a normal, shorter height. Each had their own style and looks about them. One of the tall ones, a copper haired female with really pale skin and almost evil golden eyes, was wearing a short black skirt and pink Ramones shirt. This was not all together weird except for she was carrying a bag with a devilish looking skull on it and her feet were clad in knee length boots that were covered in buckles. She was apparently fighting with another one of the tall girls who had red hair, almost fluorescent pale skin and startling green eyes. This girl's outfit was odd as well, seeing as she was wearing a pair of black jeans, fingerless, elbow length fishnet gloves, a silver tank top, and a pair of silver gladiator sandals. Next to her was the remaining tall girl. She was an African-American with a mass of dark curly hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of awesome high-tops with the words Peaches on the back, a Nikki Minaj shirt, and some really big hoop earrings.

The group then shifted its gaze over to the shorter members of the group. One of them was almost as pale as the redhead but she had straight brownish-blonde hair and a stoned out look on her face. She was wearing a hoodie with a pot leaf on it, a black beanie pulled almost to her eyes, and she too was wearing black jeans but she had on converse. The next girl was a recreation of dark herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a shirt that advertised the rapper, Eminem, a pair of black on black convers, and a flat brimmed hat. She and the stoned girl were watching the argument with a look of amusement on her face. The sixth and final girl wasn't watching the argument. In fact, she wasn't watching anything AT ALL. She was tumbling around wearing a red plaid shirt over a simple black t-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of bright green converse and red skinny jeans.

The warriors watched in a mood somewhere between amusement and confusion as the girls kept arguing. "Dammit Shelbi, I told you we should have stayed on the trail!" "Well you were the one who wanted to run off in some weird direction all because of you THOUGHT you saw one of the Lords!" The group glanced around. They were known about? Were these girls hunters? "Well excuse me but I thought it might have been Amun!" The dark girl butted in. "Hey guys? I want to interrupt you but we've had someone watching us the past five minutes." The arguing girls whirled around stared directly at where the warriors were hiding. All was silent until a shriek of delight shattered the quiet. It was the red head.

"IT'S THEM!"


	3. Fear of Heights

"IT'S THEM!"

That was the only thing that was heard before many of the Lords found a girl hugging them. And it wasn't a normal hug like any of the others the Lords had received. No, this was a full-fledged fangirl glomp. Even silent Amun had some girl with her arms wrapped around his waist. In fact he actually had one of the girls who had been arguing earlier. Which one you may ask? Well it was obviously the redhead who had run of the trail because she thought she had seen the dark Lord. A look of almost amusement crossed the silent man's face and he awkwardly petted the top of the girl's head. She gave a small scream and hugged him even tighter. Next to her the stoned out girl was hugging the life out of William and judging by the look on his face he was enjoying it quite a bit. The girl with the mass of dark curly hair had basically attacked Strider and the Lord of Defeat was attempting to escape her but was failing miserably. The other three girls were hanging back and watching their friends attack the Lords. Well two of them were watching. The drunken girl had wandered off somewhere and would be found later. Suddenly the one who had been called Shelbi shouted the word HEY. The attacking girls turned towards her but didn't let go of their prizes. The redhead looked up and sighed, "What?" Shelbi ignored her and walked towards Sabin who had grabbed his gun at the first chance. She grabbed him by his shirt and with some sort of supreme strength lifted him off the ground. "Tell me where Torin and Kane are or suffer my wrath." she snarled. The demon-possessed warrior had seen many things in his life but none of them equaled how dangerous this female looked right now. T-They're up at the fortress," he stuttered and was dropped to the ground. "YAY! Kligen let's move out!" There were many muttered groans and reluctantly the girls let go of their men and began floating into the air, ready to fly. All that is except for the redhead. The other members were half gone before someone noticed that she was missing from the pack. They all turned around and stared at her. She stared right back. "Red aren't you coming?" asked the dark girl. Red glanced over at her. "I don't like heights, Mark. Don't you remember what happened last time when Peaches tried to get me to fly?" The curly haired girl laughed softly to herself. That was really funny. The copper-haired girl who appeared to be the leader sighed. "Fine all Kligen except for Red lets go. Red you can meet us up at the fortress once you and the Lords are able to make it back." "Thank you Alyce!" "Oh shut up." And with that the members of the Kligen set out to the fortress in search of Kane and Torin. And Red was left alone with some very confused demon-possessed warriors. She glanced around at the Lords and smiled before tackling Amun yet again. The other lords glanced at each other. Oh Gods what had they gotten themselves into?


	4. Who Are You?

"So… who are you again?" This question came from Maddox who was walking a few feet behind Amun and the redhead. The redhead had chosen not to walk back up to the fortress but to, instead, cling to Amun's back as he did all the walking. She turned around and stared. "I'm Red, friend of Alyce and member of the gang the Kligen." Sabin looked up at her with a question forming in his mind. "What the hell is the Kligen?" Abby glared over at him, "The Kligen is a gang of 6 'super-powered' girls who has top power of their own for we are all unique. There is no true leader but Alyce and I have the final say because we brought them together but we are mostly equal." She stopped speaking and glanced around at the group of burly men. No one seemed able to speak. Well except everyone's favorite ladies' man, William. "So what's your power?" he said in a way that someone who says the incredibly cheesy pickup line: What's your sign? The girl smiled and said "I'll show you!" With that she hopped off Amun's back and moved a few feet away from the men. A few seconds passed before, out of nowhere, flames began to dance across her shoulders and arms. For some reason, however, her clothes were not even singed. Just as suddenly the flames disappeared and she stood there as though nothing had happened. "Dude, that was fuckin' awesome!" William cried and took a few steps towards the girl. He was stopped by an arm that came across his chest. Glaring up at the owner of the arm he was met with a glare of equal intensity by Amun, who walked in front of him and proceeded to pick up the girl and carry her further down the path. After a few moments shock at the silent man's actions the other lords continued on after them and prepared to discover the other powers that might reside inside of the other 5 Kligen members.

**Hello I would just like to address a few things. The Kligen was an idea given to me by my dear friend ThisIsNotALoveSong. If she finds the original story for the Kligen she will post it on fanfiction but it is currently lost in the deepest pits of her room.**


	5. The Pain of Peaches

**Hello dearest readers! I'm trying to update so my friend Shelbi doesn't murder me in my sleep. So YAY!**

Before long, the group had arrived back at the fortress and was not surprised to that the "Kligen" had already arrived and were lounging on the front steps. Well everyone except the copper-haired girl and the dark girl. "Red! You didn't get creeped….on," The girl who had been called Peaches raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Abby was still clinging to Amun's back and was currently resting her head on his shoulder and talking to him in a whisper. The girl looked up at the mention of her alias and raised one of her eyebrows in a way that clearly said 'do you have a problem with this'. Peaches shrugged and turned back to talking to the stoned out girl, not noticing that William was creeping up behind them. "So do you have another name or is it just Peaches, cuz you know I could really get in on that?" the immortal half growled at them. This caused Peaches to jump and glare at the creeper that was called William (AN: please note I do love William but you can't deny he is a creeper). All of a sudden William dropped to the ground and began crying out in pain. The immortal warriors stood in fear at what was happening. A voice broke through the silence. "Olivia, stop you heard what Shelbi said no harming any of the lords or their friends." The curly haired girl glanced up. "But…But he's a creeper!" Abby shook her head. "I know but it is currently a rule and no matter how much I hate rules I'm not going against Shelbi. Last time I did that she locked me in the freezer and I wasn't able to create fire for two days." Olivia sighed and released the painful mental hold she still had on William. He stood up with a look of fear on his face. He glanced to his right where Olivia was still sitting and then scrambled away as fast as he could. Strider stared at the girl who had fan-girl glomped him earlier and said only one thing.

"That's hot."


	6. Alyce's Addiction

ALyce's P.O.V

We had been walking all around this stupid fortress for God knows how long. I had yet to see hide nor tail of my sexy Torin or my dear 'seperated at birth' brother Kane. Mark was some company but I still had begun to grow bored and wanted nothing more than to find my smexy Lord and read a good book. Odd combination, yes, but weird is good. We had already checked the bottom floor and had moved up to the higher ones. All along the way we noticed several artifacts and decorations around the house that did not match up to the men who lived there. I chocked this up to the women who had taken up residence in this caslte of a home. I smirked as we passed another reacy painting courtesy of Anya, Minor Goddess of Anarchy and Lucien's mate. Judging from what I knew about her I figured we would end up becoming great friends. At this point I was so deep in thought that I passed right by a door without checking it and only turned around when Mark had gotten my attention and showed me what i had missed. It was a black door with a simple 'Enter at Own Risk' sign nailed into the wood. I felt happiness surge inside of me. This had to be it. It just had to be. I reached for the handle only to be stopped by a voice coming from an intercom or something.

"What the hell do you think you're doing inside this fortress? An even better question would be... why come to my door?"

I nearly pulled an Abby and squealed like a little fangirl. Nearly. Instead i merely pulled my composure and glanced upwards.

"You're Torin right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Alyce, creator of the Kligen, here. Pleased to meet you!"

"Well, Alyce, what do you want?"

At this point I knew he was stalling and was already prepared. Pulling on a pair of shoulder length gloves and zipping my hoody, I glanced up at the ceiling again.

"You." And I burst through the door.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone had been talking about the remaing girls' powers on the front stairs. It was only when they heard a scream over the telecom did they wake from the lull and become alert to the fact that they were still possibly in danger. None of the girls, however, moved a muscle to help Torin. In fact they all had completely normal looks on thier faces and all said the same thing.

"shelbi found her man."


	7. Stalking the Lords

"What do you mean 'Shelbi found her man'?" Strider said in fear. The Lords that surrounded the Kligen members looked at the girls with a mixture of fear and anger. Amun was the only who seemed calm. He slowly sat Abby down on the steps and signed the question to her. She smiled and looked around at the men who surrounded her and her friends before opening her mouth and explaining, "Shelbi has had an odd attraction to Torin for a while. It's kind of like my attraction to Amun or Peaches' attraction to Strider. There's just something about him that makes her tick." The faces of the Lords grew more fearful with each Lord she spoke. Finally Maddox stepped forward, "Did you say Torin?"

"Yep."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS TO OUR WOMEN? TORIN IS KEEPER OF DISEASE AND HIS DISEASE IS TRANSFERRED THROUGH TOUCH!" At this point Olivia interrupted the pissed off demon lord, "Yes we do understand how his disease is transferred and we also know that if skin is not touched then the disease is not passed. So we made sure that Alyce had all the necessities when it comes to meeting Torin." Maddox glared in all his anger, "And, pray tell, what necessities are those?" At this point the stoned out girl who had been referred to as a combination of Mr.T and Brittany spoke for the first time, "Armpit length gloves, a VERY thick hoody, long jeans, and we figured that her hair would do a pretty decent job of keeping her face away from his during a hug." The Lords' faces had taken on a very surprised state. "How do you know all that about him?" Sabin asked suspiciously. The girls shared a knowing smile and look up at the astounded lords. "Same way we know everything about the rest of you guys!" Abby stated in her happy but insane way. She jumped onto Amun's back and continued her explanation,

"Sabin loves cheese tots and is a harpy's consort, Maddox loves to read romance novels and has a pregnant wife named Ashlyn, Gideon cannot speak the truth without suffering great pain and is half of 'Team Gidlet' with his wife Scarlet, Strider can't lose a challenge because if he did it resorts in terrible pain and he has lied about losing a challenge more than once to get out of cleaning, Reyes is addicted to pain and has a wife named Danika, Lucien is a necromancer which means he travels to the spirit world to bring souls to hell and heaven and is mate to Anya minor goddess of anarchy, Cameo is keeper of misery and just her voice alone can drive people to suicide, Kane is keeper of disaster and usually has to be kept behind from battle because of his ability to get hurt do to random events, Torin is tech savvy and keeps control of the entire Budapest fortress and the town below thanks to many monitors in his room, Amun cannot speak without the secrets his mind contains flowing out against his will and is unable to be captured on photograph or in drawing, Aeron is keeper of wrath and has black wings that come out of his back, and finally Paris, poor, poor Paris is keeper of promiscuity and lost the one woman he could be with more than once so he has spiraled into a depression."

At this last sentence each of the girl's faces fell a little and showed that they were truly saddened by what had happened to Paris. Amun reached back and patted Abby on the head in a way of consolation. She sighed and glanced up at the other Lords. An awkward silence over took the group for several minutes before a scream and several loud crashes were heard inside the Fortress. The girls sighed and looked up and said, "Looks like Alicia found Kane."


	8. Mark's Man

Mark's (Alicia's) P.O.V

I had been standing outside of the keeper of disease's room for what felt like hours. Alyce was taking forever to finish hugging her man and I wanted to find Kane so badly that I was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

That's when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of crumbling plaster was coming from the room right above me. Leaving my friend in Disease's chamber, I raced up the stairs and was met by what appeared to be a steel door. (AN: I don't know if Kane really does have a steel door but I thought he should have something a little more enforced than plain old wood.) This was it.

Bracing myself against the door and prepared to push, but just as I was throwing all my weight forward, the door opened and I ran right into a sexy mass of man that happens to go by the name Kane. We tumbled backwards and slammed directly into the wall, causing what seemed to be the entire fortress to shake and plaster to fall all around us.

Sitting up, I was met by the fearful stare of Kane.

"Hi! I'm Mark, but you can call me Alicia!" I stated happily while jumping to my feet and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

"Uh, I'm Kane. How did you get in here?" He stated in a very shaky voice.

"For a bunch of Demon Lords who are constantly having to battle for your lives, you don't have that great of security. And with Shelbi "incapacitating" Torin, it basically sucks."

"Uh… So what are you doing here?" He asked while attempting to untangle himself from my arms.

Before I could answer, the sound of running steps reached the door. We both turned and were met with the sight of my friends and his both reacting to the awkward position we were in. Only, his friends were much more silent then mine.

From the mass of Kligen members, there was a jumble of call outs. 'Get some', 'oh yeah', and wolf whistles made their home among the jumble. Only Red and Alyce seemed to not have said anything. Alyce had unzipped her hoodie and relinquished it into Red's pyromaniac hands. The garment was turned to ash in a matter of seconds.

They glanced up as they finished their business. Alyce wiggled her eyebrows, and Red gave me a double thumbs up.


	9. 3 Months is FAR too Long

**I'm sorry to anyone who enjoys reading my stories. I am an awful updater and if you wish to throw tomatoes at me and hiss, then I understand. *Ducks pumpkin* Okay, NO PUMPKINS, just tomatoes, Please and Thank you.**

***Two Months Later***

Maddox stood in the doorway, gaping at the women had invaded their home.

Red and Peaches had somehow roped Amun and Strider into a very intense game of strip poker, and both men were losing terribly. At the moment Red was fighting with Strider over his pants and the keeper of defeat was shouting obscenities at the little pyro. Peaches was watching with a slightly amused expression while restraining Amun. The silent man was intent on ending the fight and returning the little redhead to his lap.

Across the room, Alyce was playing with a laptop and the sound of Torin's voice could be heard coming through the speakers. It seemed as though the two were speaking of enemies and the world that the Kligen resided in.

Next to her, William and Mr. T, the stoner, were getting blazed on ambrosia. Apparently, smoking ambrosia has the same effects as weed. Talk of cars that run on water and paranoia that Hades actually speaks through records was occurring. Neither mentioned that the backwards messages were probably put there on purpose just to cause chaos, but in their drug induced state the obvious was too farfetched.

That left the drunken girl, nicknamed Po, and Mark. Po had wandered down to the dungeons and was currently trying to pick fights with the captives and was only able to make alcoholic beverages appear out of nowhere, so she wasn't an issue, but Mark was a forced to be reckoned with. No one knew exactly what Mark's power was and when the rest of the Kligen were questioned, they would slyly remove themselves from the conversation. Having a woman of unknown power loose in the fortress was not good.

At that moment, the sound of cracking plaster interrupted Maddox's musings. A large hole had opened up in the ceiling and two figures had fallen from the floor above. The two figures were Kane and Mark. It appeared that Mark had once again invaded Kane's room only to fall through a hole in the ceiling when she went to tackle him.

The dark girl stared sheepishly at the surrounding people. An awkward silence enveloped the group only to be broken by William's ranting.

"You see!? It's Hades' messages! They've got everyone acting so strange! And to think I'm his BROTHER! I can't even trust myself."

Mr. T patted William on the shoulder assuring him that he was a good person.

At that moment Red choose to direct the attention back to those that had fallen through the ceiling.

"Mark, why did you break the ceiling?" Red asked, her voice taking the tone of a scolding mother.

"Uh-Actually Red, I think I'm the reason the ceiling -"Kane had his blame taking interrupted by Red.

"Nope, it was definitely Mark's fault. I can tell by the evil look in her eye. She did it on purpose."

Everyone glanced at the small, dark girl and saw that she was currently playing with a strand of Kane's hair. If she held evil then, dammit, she was accepting of it. She froze when she felt the entire room staring at her.

"What?" Mark questioned, her voice slightly panicky, "Is there a spider or something?!"

"Nope, were questioning the evil look in your eye." This voice came from Peaches, who was holding Strider's pants and looking quite proud of herself.

"OOOHHH! Then tell me! Does the evil look better this way or this way?" Mark began to make several poses and the rest of Kligen gathered round to give their opinions.

At this point, Maddox through his hands up in desperation and went to find Ashlyn. At least Ashlyn was normal. At least Ashlyn was QUIET.


End file.
